Courier Six of Remnant
by ArchAngel117
Summary: "Hell. That is what the wasteland is...Hell. But when I got into Remnant, it was...not hell, but still got motherfucking problems." A new student joins Beacon, but is no regular person. And we are going to find out about her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Hello there people of the Wasteland! This is ArchAngel 117, and ****I got some news. This will be featuring the Courier who was the former Lone Wanderer. The Courier will have 100 to Speech, Small Guns, Barter, and Science. The rest of t****he skills will be 90. The Courier will have all perks and will be a female. The Courier will be wearing a full set of Rebellion Armor and will be armed with the Xuanlong Rifle and the Blackhawk and the Jayhawk****. The the S.P.E.C.I.A.L will 10 to Intelligence, Endurance, Luck, and Charisma. The rest of the S.P.E.C.I. will be 8. Name is classified and her face will be shown soon. The Courier will be maxed out ****in level. Anyway, this is ArchAngel 117 and you have been listening to Fanfiction Universe Radio or F.U.R for short. Now, here's the classic, I don't want to set the world on fire.**

* * *

"Fuck you, Legion assholes."

The Courier shot off a head of a Legion man with the Jayhawk as she said that. She discovered the stronghold, which is the last stronghold of the Legion, and started to kill the last members of the sinful faction. The Courier took out her trusty long range Magnum, the Blackhawk, and shot a Legion sniper head into a glorious mess of blood, brain matter, and bone. "Can't believe some of them still try to make this damn, disgusting, faction.", Courier Six said as she flicked a knife out of her trench coat's sleeves and threw it at a running Legionary, and the knife struck and struck deep as hell. After the battle of Hoover Dam and killing Cesar and throwing the entire group into disarray and chaos.

"Please, don't kill me! Please! Give me a-hmph!"

The Legionary said before the barrel of the Xuanlong Rifle jammed into her mouth. Six depressed the trigger and the Legionary's head is nothing but a bloody stump. That was the last member of the Legion. The red glow of the Rebellion Helmet stared at the now deceased member of the Legion. Six shook her head and went to relive of any useful items off the deceased Legionaries.

As she is walking out of the stronghold, she stared into the sunset, the sun shining all over her armor and trench coat. "Can't we have peace, does war always have to be around the fucking, damn, bloody corner?" Six, or the former Lone Wanderer, asked the question of life. She only got silence as a answer. "I guess not..." Six said as she clicked the cock of the Blackhawk and walked down the road. "_I use to be the Lone Wanderer, now, I'm a Courier, and now, I'm a hero, but I don't really like the attention..." _Six thought as she sat down on a bench next to the remains of a bus stop and a Business Workplace.

Six looked up to the sky, to see a alien ship on fire, diving straight for her. Six eyes widened and tried to dive out, but the ship crashed, and a bright light consumed the Courier and the alien crew.

_"Is this the end?"_

* * *

Six woke up to a very bright light. As she got up, she saw trees...motherfucking trees. "What the hell?" Six said as she took out the Blackhawk. Then, a crack was heard and the Courier looked to the direction of the noise and she opened fire. She heard a crack, but no yells of pain.

"Damn it, miss." Six cursed as she carefully surveyed the area. She felt a gust of wind and she turned around and her .44 Magnum touched the nose of her target. "RUBY!" a voice cried out as 7 more figures ran out to face the Courier. Six pulled out the Jayhawk and pointed it at the closest target, who is a young blond teen. "One more step and I'll turn you and her into bloody stumps." Six warned as she nudged her Magnum slightly at the forehead of the girl she holds hostage.

The blond girl who is next to the blond boy looked pretty pissed as a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin who had been exiled. "Don't. **You.** **Dare."** the blond girl said as yellow gauntlets formed on her wrist. Six noticed shotgun shells in the gauntlets, which means the weapon is a combo of a gauntlet and a shotgun. Six carefully studied her targets and other enemies, and she saw they were all teens, and the one she had with the Blackhawk on her forehead is a young girl. Six lowered her Magnums as she saw that they are young people.

Just then, the blonde charged at Six and knocked her out with a shotgun shell to the face. The red glow on the Rebellion helmet started to dim to dull orange.

* * *

Yang knocked the woman in armor into the ground. The red glow coming from the eye ports started to dim into dull orange. "Is...she dead?" Ruby said in a shaky voice, she doesn't like people dying, and she means it. Blake went over and inspected the woman in armor and concluding, "She's unconscious, Ruby." Ruby sighed in relief and picked up Crescent Rose and the stranger's Magnums.

"Why do you care for that person, she almost killed you!" Yang yelled as Ruby took out the .44 Magnum rounds from the scoped .44 Magnum. Ruby looked at Yang with cold eyes, silencing Yang for minutes. Jaune poked the stranger's helmet with his fingers and noticed there was some scrapes, scratches, bullet holes, and other damages to the armor and trench coat. "Guys, take a look at this damage, it look like her armor took a beating from...something or someone." Jaune said as the others looked at the damage. "What is this?" Weiss said as she lifted the left arm, revealing a device on her wrist.

The device was still active and was stuck on a screen that looked like stats. Weiss read one of the stats and her eyes widened in shock and horror. The rest read and have the same faces as Weiss.

_People killed: 256,346 _

"Oh my god...who the hell is that woman." Ren said as she looked at the eye ports of the KO'ed stranger. "We have to tell Ozpin about this...murderer." Ruby said as she took out her scroll and contacted Ozpin. Weiss looked further in the device, adjusting to the controls, and was further shocked. "What are y-you?" Weiss stammered fearfully, looking into the weapon sections, seeing so many weapons. Whoever is this woman, she is no normal woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello there fellow Authors! You're listening to F.U.R, and I got some more news for you! Lets get a update on that crazy Courier that survive a point blank head shot to the forehead. Here's what happens. Also, some music, another classic, Maybe. ArchAngel 117 out!**

* * *

Six woke to a bright light as her HUD came back online. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she can see she's in a room and a man on a chair across from her. She also saw the same people from the clearing near the door. The man across her talked, "You're finally awake, my name is Ozpin, and yours?" Six responded with this, "Courier Six or Six."

Ozpin looked a bit disappointed but continued on, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Courier Six." "Likewise." Six said as she noticed a blond woman approached to the man with a clipboard. Ozpin took the clip board and read it, and looked at Courier's Pipboy-3000. "Sir, why are you staring at my Pipboy-3000?" Six asked as she checked for her Blackhawk or Jayhawk. Six saw her Magnum and Revolver on the table next to the man.

"So that's what it's called." the girl in white said, standing next to the girl in red, who was Six's earlier target. Six became confused, but nothingness explained, "You guys never heard of a Pipboy, really? Well, a Pipboy is a device to stores stuff digitally but has it's limits, it's also a stat tracker. This here is a Pipboy-3000, I changed my color of it to blue." Six brought up her Pipboy and showed it to the people that is in front of her. The girl in red then blurted out a question, "What's with the h-high k-kill count?" Six turned to the girl in red in silence, the red eyes trained on the red-clad girl.

The girl had a look of fear and started to shake slightly while the girl in yellow looked at Six and her Shot-Lets activated on her wrist. Six sighed and said, "You don't want to know, kid." The girl in white had a quizzical look on her face and asked, "Why?" Six turned to her and stared at her. The girl in white is obliviously and clearly intimidated by Courier Six, as evident on her face of fear.

Six turned her attention to Ozpin and asked him, "Mind if the teens leave, because I am going to tell something that I know that they cannot hear." Ozpin nodded and gestured the group of teens to leave the room and wait. Six then said as they left, "Have you heard of radiation?" Ozpin replied, "Yes, apparently if you mixed some certain dust together, you can get item that surrounded by radiation and etc." Six frowned, if they can harness the tech of radiation, thay can create nukes and other nuclear weaponry and destroy the world just like on dear old Earth.

"I came from a world that is destroyed by radiation, and I have to say to you, it. Is. Hell." Six said very sadly. Ozpin understands Six, as the nation known as Altas was a desolate wasteland because of a nuclear accident(Info below). Altas was first destroyed by Grimm, but were driven back. By then, the research lab designing the prototype weapon, but a accident came and the entire region is was destroyed by nuclear fire. The region is terraformed and is holding the largest population of all in Remnant, 750,000.

Ozpin then said, "Well, then, we can maybe exchange some info on your world and on my world." Six nodded in agreement and proceeded to talk.

* * *

Ruby and her sister are with their friends waiting outside of the room for Courier Six and Ozpin to finish. The group is talking about the Courier and Yang spoke up her opinion about the stranger, "She a no good person, I can already feel it." "Yang, she just needs to prove herself." Ruby said to Yang. "What do you mean! She pointed at your head with a Magnum that could have blasted your head away!" Yang yelled at Ruby angrily. Ruby sighed and said, "Yang, I give some people second chances to prove themselves again and she could have mistaken us as enemies."

Yang let a sigh of frustration and steamed off to the RWBY dorm. Ruby was going to go after her but the door opens and Ozpin and Courier Six came out. "I have to announce that Courier Six will be joining the school and will be integrated into Team RWBY." Ozpin said as he walked to his office. "So, it looks like this is going to be a fresh day or fresh tomorrow." Six said as she ran a maintenance run on the Blackhawk, Jayhawk, Xuanlong Rifle, and other weapons. "Um, this is going to be problem..." Ruby said worriedly.

"Why is that." Six asked as she equipped the Jayhawk. "My sister..." Ruby said, trailing off. Six got the message and groaned. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Six said as she walked with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, and also ignoring stares and whispers by other students. Ruby forgot to ask a question she had her mind nagging to ask.

"Why do you keep the helmet on?" Ruby asked with curiosity in her voice. Six looked at Ruby and the rest for a brief second and replied, "Keep it on for protection and other reasons." Ruby shrugged and accepted the answer and she found that they are already at the dorm. Ruby opened the door carefully and everyone got in, and Yang burst into rage as she saw six come in. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Yang screamed.

"Yang, Yang, Yang, please calm down, Ozpin let her in the team, so please calm do-" Blake said before Yang yelled, "How can I be calm!" "Look, just calm down and lets talk about this, okay?" Six said, trying to use speech on the raging blond. Yang seemed to not fall for it and activated Ember Celia. Six sighed and took out a Tranq Gun and fired a tranquilizer dart at Yang. Yang fell down in sleep with a thump on the floor.

Six then picked up Yang and tossed her into her bed. Everyone shrugged and returned to doing the usual. Six looked out to the night sky and at the shattered moon of Remnant. _"Just how long will I last?"_ the Courier thought as she took off her helmet, revealing her shoulder-length, purple, hair, but not her face.

* * *

**Info): The Altas Morning Accident **

**The accident happened in the morning at Atlas as the Scientist were finishing the prototype Nuclear Dust Missiles (NDM), but a scientist miscalculated something and the missiles were targeting Atla's cites. It was too late as the missiles struck the city where the project was and other cites. The Terraforming Project took billions of Lien and time to make Atlas habitable. The event is stamped as a accident and not a sabotage. There was no evidence of sabotage. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah fuck tards."

Samata, or Sama, was walking through the marked route to get to the GNR Studio, but a pair of Super Mutants pop out out of nowhere. But the Green Bastards seem to be focused by something else. Samata didn't care, as long they are here, she has to kill them. Samata fired rounds from her Hunting Rifle, which was a Lee Enfield MK III Rifle she found in a case in a a hollowed rock near SpringVale. Then, a ruby red beam struck the 2nd Mutant in the head and his head fell off.

"Huh?"

* * *

_Moments earlier... _

Sentinel Lyons and her fellow brothers and sisters were fighting a large group of Super Mutants that just got in their way to getting to the Galaxy News Radio Station. Just now, she was going to warn the random wastelander who was going to blunder into a pair of Super Mutants. But, the Mutants was more focused on them, and the civi cursed and fired her rifle with accuracy that can match the best. "Damn it." Sentinel Lyons muttered as she fired her Laser Rifle at the 2nd Mutant in the head. One of the Knights groaned again as they already have 4 blunders by random civis, 2 of them were Raiders who were stupid to attack them only to be turned to ashes.

Vargas didn't care, he just needs to keep Initiate Reddin alive and get to the GNR Station. The purpled-hair Asian girl looked to the direction of the Unit and said loudly, "I'm intruding something?" Vargas noticed that she wasn't wearing dirty clothing or any clothes he recognized and he whispered to Sentinel Lyons, "She isn't a raider or a wastelander, look at her clothing." S.L noticed the same as the civi started to look at a old Pipboy Model and looked at them and at the device. Vargas then said, "Well might go along to GNR, we to go now."

A loud roar was heard and everyone snapped to the direction of the GNR Station. The civi ran towards to them, and it seems she is taking the route that they are taking. "I'll talk to her." S.L said to Vargas as he nodded and began to scolding Reddin.

* * *

"So that's how you encountered the Brotherhood of Steel?" Ruby said as the Courier told her encounter. "Yep, and I apparently met the best unit in the BoS." Six said as she was cleaning her barrel of her newly repaired and newly replenished Lee Enfield. "I don't believe any of this, you're making this all just to impress us." Weiss said coldly to Six. Six stared her down with the red glow of her eye lenses and snapped and told her harshly, "You don't believe the hell the world had to faced, you don't believe the hardships of living in the damned place, you're lucky to not be ravaged by the war." Weiss didn't reply as her pride got in her way and she was...shocked by the tone of coldness and harshness that matched her mother.

Six returned to loading the rounds into the clips that fit the .32 Caliber rounds. Ruby and Blake stared at Six, Six just looked like the talk never happened. Ruby decided that running a maintenance check on her beloved weapon is more important and Blake stayed silent and continued to read her book. Six switched to her Blackhawk and ran a check on the scope, seeing the optics are broken, she applied some Scope Repair applicant to the cracked optics. Weiss left to the dorm, still intimidated by Six.

Six saw a rabbit faunas who was repairing her Dust Sword and running a check on her Dust Wand be approached by a group of men lead by a muscular teen wearing fancy armor and suddenly pulled her ears, earning a yell of pain from the British rabbit. Six looked at the scene with a look of disgust behind her helmet, she had been thought about the Faunas and the struggle and the racism they are receiving. Racism was banned in America and the African Americans had full rights, and she hated racism whenever she saw it. Six decided to act now, so she approached the racist teens and tapped the leader's shoulder. She knew this is Team CRDL, and their leader, Cardin, is a asshole from hell to Faunas students.

"Hah, well isn't it the tin woman from a made up land, what are you going to do? Stare at me to death!" Cardin mocked as his 'friends' chuckled. In seconds, Cardin found himself against the wall with Six's Trench Knife against his neck. The members of Team CRDL were shocked along with everyone and Weiss and Yang, who had gotten in seconds before the scene. Six spoke in a language that nobody knows, "/Die or live, your choice, asshole/"(1) Cardin was shaking and is clearly in fear as his face is showing it.

Six let go of Cardin and punched him into the door, past Weiss and Yang, and into the cold ground of the hallways. The rest of Team CRDL ran their asses to Cardin and the doors closed. Six flicked her Trench Knife into it's sheath on her right left thigh. Yang burst into laughing and said, "That got to be the best beating that Cardin got. You whooped his ass!" Six gave a thumbs up and returned to working on her weapon after helping the rabbit, who's name is Velvet.

* * *

"Why are you not doing anything!"

Glynda yelled at Ozpin, who is calmly re-watching the scene. Ozpin then spoke, "I need to observe Courier's fighting style, and Cardin will not learn his lesson if we keep giving him work and detention." Gynda calmed down and returned to work and thought, _"Weird ways of dealing situations, but it's effective" _Ozpin knew the way that she moved, a trained killer who had killed countless people. Ozpin then switched to her weapons and studied them.

* * *

"Fuck!"

A figure in grey armor ran as she fire lasers at the pursuing creatures. A pack of these...demonic Deathclaws, were chasing her through the night. A Deathclaw jumped out at her and tackled her. "AHHHH!"

* * *

(1) Six speaks in Japanese

(1A) This chapter is inspired by Metro: A New Light by Assassin's Mentor, it a interesting story.

Hello there again! Now, I have some important and certain Universe to talk to and that is ladies and Gentlemen, Elfcollab's Reactverse. Now, Reactverse cast, you're wondering how the hell is this son of a bitch is talking to me. I place F.U.R radio towers in every fanfic in this site. So, just to tell you, you guys have to know that in the Real World, we don't know that our planet's country is in your world, or to say, the other fanfic universes that revolves around RWBY. You're basically a Web Show that in the Reactverse, you basically have merged with the real world. You were made a Rooster Teeth, more specifically, Monty Oum. A anyway, see ya all, wastelander authors!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, fellow authors! It's been a while since I updated any of my stories, but guess what!? I'm updating! YAY!**

***Clears Throat* Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

Six woke up earlier than anyone, due to the fact she traveled alot and always wake up early to get to her places quickly. Six materialized her Rebellion Armor and took out the Jayhwak and Blackhawk out from her armor's holsters. Ozpin was able to spare a dorm and the dorm had 4 beds, but only one is occupied. Six then materialized her decorated Anti-Material Rifle, AMR for short. As she walked out of her room, her thoughts drifted to comparing this world to her world.

They had trees, wildlife...exception of the Grimm, cities, and much more...better than the Wasteland. Sure, the BoS used the GECK to create DC and wonderful land of ruins and green...not a good match. "Betā shokudō ni iku.", Six said to no one but herself as she walked to the cafeteria. A team of students, consisting of two girls, one is a faunas, and two boys. They gave Six a stare before entering the cafeteria.

Six entered the cafeteria, and the chatter in the cafeteria was silenced. 'Great. Just fucking great', Six thought as her helmet picked up many whispers and such.

"Hey, isn't she the one from another world?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Gut feeling."

"She looks scary."

"What was her name?"

"I think it was Courier Six or Lone something."

Six sighed as she walked past many students. "Hey! Six, over here!", Ruby called out cheerily. Six walked to their table and took a seat across Ruby. She wasn't really hungry, so she talked with Team RWBY. Sitting behind Six is Team JNPR, who is enjoying their time.

"Didn't you say your Pipboy thingy store things?", Yang asked randomly. "Yes.", Six replied, bringing up her Pipboy-3000. "What do you have there?", Ruby asked, hoping to be more weapons than the Jayhawk and the Blackhawk. "Weapons, apparel, aid, pretty much stores anything that is not living or that doesn't weigh much.", Six said as she materialized a custom 9mm pistol/M1911 name Maria she took as a prize from the deceased Benny. "This fires a 9mm round and is custom made, not by me, but the previous owner, Benny.", Six explained as she gave it to Ruby.

"How'd you get it?", Yang asked as she took a look at the gleaming pistol. "I killed Benny and took it off of him as a prize.", Six said plainly. Silence hung over the table, including Team JNPR's table, as they were listening to the conversation. "You...killed him?", Blake said, staring a the Courier with disbelief. "What? The guy shot in the head and took my stuff, so I'd killed him and took his pistol.", Six said, forgetting that sghe is in a alternate world.

This surprised them further. "You, survived a...bullet to the head?", Pyhrra said, shocked by this person in front of her. "Yep, and it was point blank range. They thought I was dead and 'buried' me.", Six told the group. "How? How can you survive a headshot point blank range?", Weiss asked, curiosity taking over her body. "I guess thank god to that, could have ended my road right there.", Six said as she checked the time.

"Fakku. Watashi wa idō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu.", Six cursed as she stand up and walked out of the cafeteria. "What did she say?", Jaune asked, his head wrapped around on what she said. Everyone shrugged as they returned whatever they were doing, and soon was the food fight of the century.

* * *

**1 Hour Later...**

On the cliffs near Beacon, overlooking the Emerald Forest, stood the Courier and Ozpin. Six was informed that she is to retrieve a 'relic' from some ruins not far from here and she should watch out of other students in this initiation. "So, you will be launching me, and these guys", Six said, looking a the students next to her, before continuing, "by these pads and into the Forest filled with those black pieces of shitty animals." "You language, Miss.", Glynda said sternly. "Meh", Six said, waving the pissed blonde Huntress.

Ozpin glared her down and Six took her position. Ozpin sipped his mug of tea (AN: What? Everyone thinks he drinks coffee, so why not make a change.) and one by one, everyone is launched. "Kami wa watashi o tasukete.", Six prayed before her pad launched her into the forest. "Watashi wa nani mo kōkai shite inai!", Six said as she fell. Ozpin raised a eyebrow and sip his mug of tea.

"That girl is very strange."

* * *

'Okay, I made out with much more worse situation than this', Six thought as she fell, pointing downwards 45 degrees. Then, a big, black, Grimm bird flew near at Six, stopping to fire a wave of feathers, all of them narrowly missing Six. 'Well, shit.', Six cursed as she steadied her aim with her Anti-Material Rifle. "C'mon, c'mon, ah-ha!", Six said triumphantly as she pulled the trigger. The 50 cal. round flew at high speeds, penetrating the bone-like armor and passing through the brain.

"Jigoku un!"

The bird screeched as it flap for the last time and fell down, spiraling into the forest below, a large trail of black-red blood following the bird's wound. Six didn't noticed the ground as she was too focused on the death of the Grimm bird. The ground wasn't merciful, it was cruel and doesn't care for Six. Six hit the ground pretty hard, making a small crater. All of her limbs are broken and her armor's CND is brought down 1/3 of the bar.

"Kuso o shiri! Itai!", Six cursed as she gripped her right arm unconsciously. Six's armor went to work and injected Med-X, aka Morphine, and then the Super Stimpacks kicked in and flow through her body. Six got, although with some pain, but still fine. "Nnggghhh...okay, time to put on some dubstep", Six said as her helmet switched to a random selection of Dubsteps (AN: Let's put it here, music changed and now, 20th Century music is stuck to the Wasteland and Six found a collection of Dubstep). "Damn, that was painful.", Six said as she pulled out the Blackhawk.

Six took a deep breath and then spoke,

"Watashitachiha, watashitachi ga daredearu ka o erandanode, watashi wa kono michi, kono michi o aruite, watashi wa sore ni tomarimasu. Watashi wa hito, yōhei, I. Amu, shikkusu, rōn hōrō-shadesu. A. Hīrō."


End file.
